The Voice That Touched us Both
by AxiumZaDoragon
Summary: Ever since the battle with Yamigedo, Tasuku and Jack ave been working tirelessly to help those displaced during the massive conflict. One day, while going on a supply run, Jack encounters an extremely moody, upset Drum all alone wrapped up in his thoughts. Just what's on his mind, and how can Jack help Drum heal from whatever's wearing on his soul.
1. Chapter 1

In hindsight, I should've seen this coming.

* * *

It all started a few years ago, in those slow-paced days after the huge battle with Yamigedo. The buildings were all in various stages of repair, with many being forced to live in the cramped underground shelters. That's where me and Tasuku were, giving out hot food a particularly unruly group of hungry children.

"Hold on everyone, just get in line and we'll be sure to serve you all!" Tasuku strained, muttering under his breath about our gradually lowering supplies. The scene was chaotic, a horde of small children, each of them no more than 5 years old, holding up their bowls in parts hunger, and parts fear of being trapped in the strange bunkers. I watched as Tasuku and other members of the Buddy Police tried their damndest to establish some sense of order among the rowdy toddlers. Even with all their members the worn police officers were still bombarded with the sounds of crying and whining kids. It was almost funny to watch them all scramble to feed them all, but it was more sad than anything.

"Jack!" Tasuku cried out, "go to the food room.." and at that moment Tasuku was unexpectadly pulled forward by a particularly strong child in the lot, "and..get...some more soup!" he struggled while trying to pry himself free.

"Are you sure you're going to be O.K here?" I asked as he finally managed to pull himself to freedom.

"Of course!" said a notably winded Tasuku. "Don't worry about little old me, just go."

'I'm not the 'little one' you need to be worried about, Tasuku." I thought as I flew out of the room, ad into a series of blindingly marble white hallways that led to the supply closet. I typed in the passcode (I-K-E-D-A) and glided into the spaceous room, which is when I saw Drum, more focused, and yet more sad than I had seen him in a while.

He was fully transformed, with his armor off of his body and lain off to the side. His face was contorted in concentration, his teeth clenched. His arms were bulging with veins while he fiddled with his family's prized Drill Ram Bunker. And all the while his large, well developed pecs expanded and contracted with each heavy breath, and his entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat, accenting his muscles and making them glisten in the stifling heat. To say that he was stunning was an understatement, but I had more pressling matters to attend to.

I cleared my throat to get the young dragon's attention, and he quickly shifted his gaze down towards my smaller "SD" form. "Oh, hey Jack." he quickly muttered as he quickly shrunk down to my size. His eye returned to the Drill Ram Bunker without missing a beat, as if he didn't even care that I was in the room. It was so strange for Drum to act this way around me of all people, who he respected and frequently sought out. Now here he was acting as if I wasn't even worth noticing. I had to get to the bottom of it, but I remembered that now wasn't the time. I had kids to feed!

"Hey Drum," I holler before I left the room clutching containers full of premade soup to my chest, "Is it O.K if I stop back by here a little later?

"Sure" he answered with all the enthusiasm of a rock, an incredebly bored and moody teenage rock.

* * *

4 hours, and a bunch of now happy children later I had made my way back to the storage closet to find Drum sitting in the exact spot I had left him, still tinkering with his drill. His eyes, ussually filled with cocky, tennage energy, were sunken and baggy. He seemed so broken that I had to get to the bottom of it, but I knew what it wasn't going to be easy.

"I'll get right to the point, Drum." I announced as I sat down next to him on the dusty floor. "What's been up with you? You aren't acting like yoursel-"

"And why the hell do you care?!" Drum screamed in my face.

I wiped spit off of my face, and stared in shock at the young dragon. "Drum, I didn't mean to upset you, but It's just that I care about you, ok?" I scooted closer to him, and put a gentle hand on his right shoulder. "Don't worry, Drum." I gently squeezed. "You can tell me whatever you want, or we can just sit here."

"Or you can just take your hands off me and leave me alone you stupid old man!" he shouted. I slowly scooted away, and turned to see his golden eyes glaring at me. The sounds of his stomping feet rang heavy until he sat down on the other side of the room, far away from my shocked form. I couldn't understand, he was acting so out-of-character, nothing like the fierce, happy dragon I had come to know. I spent a few minutes spaced out, until I heard the gentle sounds of someone sobbing. I gazed behind me and found Drum lying on his side with his back to me, his body racked with deep, heavy sobs.

"Drum?"

"Just leave me alone, Jack."


	2. Chapter 2: Advice

The next day I was helping Tasuku hand out food, or at least I was trying to. In reality my mind was racked with thoughts about Drum, his sad demeanor, his soul-breaking tears, his beautifully chiseled fa-

"What the Hell are you thinking. Jack!?" I thought to myself as I gave a young mother a hot plate of food. In many ways Drum was still developing, still learning about life. The last thing he needed was an old dragon trying to get with him, which made me think that helping him may bring more trouble than anything. But to see him in such a depressed state, obviously in need of a strong shoulder to cry in made me want to abandon all sense and cradle him in my arms. Hoping to get some advice on the situation, I politely excused myself, and went to search for one of my oldest friends to help me make up my mind.

* * *

And I instantly regretted it.

"Hey, hey, if it isn't the old perv himself!" Demongodol shouted as I flew towards him. The reference to my rather… unsavory acts earlier in life made me cringe. "I told you, I'm not like that anymore!" I scolded.

"Don't lie to me Jack, I see you staring at all the hot young monsters in here all the time!"

"No I don't! And besides, that's not important right now." I dropped to the ground and started walking down the hallway. "So come on so we can talk."

"Abo-"

"Not about that!"

"OK old man, so what's on your mind today?" He asked with his arms clasped behind his head. "Well.." I started, with my arms tightly crossed. "I wanted to get some advice on a certain situation.

"Go on." He said, preoccupied with checking out a particularly muscular Gael Corga in its mini form as he passed us by.

"Well, yesterday I was looking for food for everyone, and when I walked into the storage closet I saw Drum hiding out all alone."

"Why the Hell was he hiding in a closet?"

"That's the thing, I really don't know. The first time I tried to talk to him he kind of brushed me off. And the second time he got angry and started crying."

"And here I was thinking he was just horny!"

"This isn't funny, Demongodol!" I scolded while we walked, with my face contorted in part anger and part annoyance. I was almost beginning to regret ever going to him for advice.

"Well, to be perfectly honest," he began "The best thing to do right now is just wait for him to say something. Maybe-"

"Wait for **who** to say **what**?!" Drum shouted. We turned to see Drum, clutching his Drill Ram Bunker with tears running down his anger stricken face.


	3. Chapter 3: Tears of a Dragon

"Drum. I-"

"Shut up!" Drum shouted. He marched up to Demongodol and I, with his sacred Drill Ram Bunker held in his hands. His hot breath assaulted my face as he got into my face and yelled out, "Leave me the hell alone!"

I reached out and snatched him up into a hug, hoping to calm his nerve as I talked to him. My eyes met his, wet with welled up tears waiting to be released. In that moment I almost got caught up in the beauty of his face, until I snapped to my senses, remembering that it was my responsibility as an older Dragon to look after him, especially since his father was busy in Dragon World.

"Just tell me what's wrong Drum. I promise I won't tell anyone what we talk about here." I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, kid." Demongodol obnoxiously chimed in. "If you tell us what's wrong we can probably help you with it!"

"No you can't!" Drum yelled at him. He then turned to face me, glaring with a mix of heated anger, and a desperate sadness. "You can't just 'fix' what happened!"

"What, Drum? What happened to you?"

"It's not me…" Drum lowered his gaze, tears starting to come down his face as he continued on. "It's my father. The medics back home are saying that his age is starting to catch up with him, and that he might...he might…"

His Drill Ram Bunker dropped to the floor with a metallic thud (right on my foot, but I managed to keep my composure, thankfully) right as he covered his face in his hands. Drum's sobs were getting louder and louder, his small body shuddering while his cries went on and his mouth let out strained gasp after gasp. I pulled him in closer, and I felt Demongodol come close and clutch us both. Soon we were all a somber pile of dragons, the sounds of muffled crying filling the hallway.

* * *

Over the rest of the day we sat and talked about Drum's father's situation. About when Drum as told of his father's condition a few days ago by a volunteering dragon from his village who how Drum's father had shrugged of the obvious signs; his yellowing eyes, constant forgetfulness, graying skin, and much more. In the end we walked Drum back to his room with Gao, with Drum assuring us that he would tell Gao in the near future. We wished him luck as we left him to walk back to our rooms, our hearts heavy with the news.

"So how long do you think he has to live?" Demongodol gently asked.

"Honestly, I don't think he has very long." I said. "Sure, he's a strong man, but his body's probably worn out from all those years of fighting. He's a powerful fighter, but no dragon can go through so much war without drawbacks."

He gave a slight nod. We said our goodbyes, and as I walked back to my room with Tasuku, I was thinking of a way to show Drum that I was there for him. My mind began to wander towards holding him in my arms, stroking his blonde hair while I kissed him, and wiped his tears away. But I knew that wasn't going to happen, so I decided on another solution, and after a long, restless sleep, I popped the question to Drum. "Do you want to go visit your Father with me?"


	4. Chapter 4: Approching

The wind in Dragon World seemed unnaturally cool as Demongodol, Drum, and I walked towards Drum's home village. Many Dragons were conversing in hushed voices, worried expressions carved onto their faces while kids frolocked over the grasslands, unaware of the dire circumstances. As we got closer to the main village mausoleum, it became painfully clear to us just how poor Fang Slade's health was.

His skin, normally a bright flame red, was now splotched with dry, dark patches that muddled his previously perfect body. His arms that had defeated countless enemies were now skinny and covered by dark, pulsing veins that moved in time with his ragged breaths. Hard, dark scars ravaged his chest and stomach, while his legs were rendered unrecognizably feeble and bony. Even his tail was no longer full and covered in armor, now pale and drooping on the ground while he sat in a . It was a truly pitiful sight to behold.

"Oh son," Fang croaked in his now pained, and raspy voice "I didn't want you to see your old man like this."

"It's alright Father." Drum assured, taking a knee and holding his father's trembling hand in his young, strong ones. "There's no way I wouldn't be here for you when you obviously need me."

"Oh please, son. Your old man's not as weak as he looks." He said with a strained smile. He looked past his son, and laid his eyes on Demongodol and I. "And who do we have here!"

"Only the strongest, and sexiest Dragon in existence." Demongodol unabashedly announced. The cocky Dragon strode up to the father-son duo with me in tow, flashing a optimistically huge smile that could have warmed the coldest heart. He sat down next to Fang Slade and quickly engaged him in conversation, with the crowd surrounding us soon joining in. Soon the air was filled with the sounds of laughter and good-hearted banter. All the while I hung back, arms crossed in embarrassment. I wanted to go join in, but my rekindled affection for Drum, along with my remaining shame for a certain altercation between Drum's father and I prevented me from even moving an inch.

"What's wrong old-timer?" Demongodol beckoned. "Come join in on the fun, man!"

"No thanks, I think I'll just take a walk and meet up with you guys in a bit." I meekly squeaked out. I began to turn around and head away when Fang Slade himself called out to me, his voice full of joy, yet still obviously strained. "Are you acting so strange because of our fight?"

I froze in shock, and the crowd hushed. Murmurs of questions buzzed around as everyone wondered what he was talking about.

"If it's about that fight than I forgive you Findar. I've forgiven you for a long time now."

I could only answer with one word, one hopeful word.

"Really!?"


	5. Chapter 5: Approched

I remember our fight as if it were only a few days ago. It all started when Fang and I were busy training in the mountains, both of us putting our all into improving ourselves. I remember his warm, yet focused expression he wore on his face while he grappled me and pinned me to the ground. The cold mountain ground couldn't match the warm grip of his arms touching my body and wrestling me into submission over and over again. I couldn't hope to beat him, but I still went back for more, over and over. I didn't dare express my affection for him, so my young brain settled for the next best thing - training in the isolated mountains with the first Dragon I ever had a crush on.

At first everything went perfectly. Ever few days I would fly into his village, asking his father, huge with long, bright auburn hair, to go into the mountains with him to spar. There I would be thrown, grappled,and pinned every which way. I always took my losses in stride, both of us having huge smiles painted on our faces. Our ritual went on for months, with him winning more and more tournaments while Iay in the background watching. Oh how I wished I could've been there with him, hugging his muscular young body in victory. But I didn't dare do anything of the sort. My contact with him was intense, but restrained. Never moving passed an imaginary barrier.

Until one, horrible day.

You see, despite his cheery exterior and attitude, he was also deeply, deeply homophobic. When he would pin me down, he would verbally berate me, unaware that I myself was gay. "Look like the little faggot got smacked down again!" he would cheer fist raised high in the air. After every match he would won he would send horrible jeers at his opponent. One time he called a fellow competitor a "Cock Lover" for daring to accidently graze their hand against his crotch during his match, prompting to crowd to join in verbally berating him. At the time I went along with it all, fearful of what my fate would be of anyone found out I was in love with another boy Dragon. Unfortunately that's what happened one day when I finally gave in to my urges.

I had been pinned to the ground yet again. His knees were painfully digging into my abdomen while he restrained my arms by keeping my wrists firmly on the ground. "Come on Findar," he jived while I squirmed in a feeble attempt to get away, "only a real sissy couldn't get up from this hold. Come on!"

He got up close to me. His face was right above mine. His face was in focus, and I took note of every facet of his hunky smile, his wild hair, those piercing gray eyes…

"Well, Findar?!"

His developed chest, those big, veiny arms…

"What? You too much of a sissy to get out of this!?"

" _Maybe if I do this..just this once."_

I kissed him.

I closed my eyes, and put my mouth onto his. For a breif moment our mouths overlapped, but then I felt something else. I felt his rough, wet tongue on mine. He leaned in, and I dared to open my eyes to see his still closed shut, while his hands released my left arm to cradle my face. It was pure bliss with our two young bodies reaching out to each other. As our kiss ended his mouth left a small string of saliva connecting our tongues.

"I-I, uh…"

I prepared to jump up and run for my life, fearful that my sparring partner would beat me bloody in a violent, homophobic rage. But then he grabbed me, and slammed me against him, in passion, not in anger. My head hung down in shame, but soon he lifted my chin up, meeting my eyes with his. Soon our embrace turned into a hug, where he stroked my hair, and began to explain the discrepancy between his harsh words and loving embrace.

"I'm sorry I said all those horrible things to you." he began as we sat on the ground. I merely stared in wonder while he explained how his father would go into detail about how having a gay son succeed him would be "inexcusable." How he would beat him, punching and slashing at him for even the slightest show of weakness, carving his hatred into him, literally. After every match he would send him away to prove his "manliness" with a different woman, which Fang liked, but still didn't want. "I always knew I liked other boys too." He said with a hint of shame. "Well, no on has to know about this. We can just keep this a secret from your dad! I suggested with a noticeable twinge of excitement in my voice.

"Are you sure? You'd be willing to do that?"

"Of course. Anything to be with you, like this."

I put my hand on the back of his head, and reassured him with another, gentle kiss.

For a few sweet months everything went smoothly. We would spar almost daily, with me getting stronger over time as I learned how to get out of holds that previously held me prisoner. Fang got even bigger and more handsome, which I assured him of every time we would practice. After practice we would get more personal, at first only awkwardly kissing, which over time developed into full blown heavy petting. We were madly in puppy love, and we couldn't get enough of each others bodies. Everything was going smoothly, until one horrible day where his father, who had grown more and more of our relationship, decided to follow is into the mountains one day, where he laid his eyes upon his son on the ground, with me on top of him while we kissed. The rest remains a ragged, yet immensely painful blur in my memory; Fang's father cursing wildly at us both, me in a circle of dragons being savagely beaten by the same boy who had called me "beautiful", the deep sting of the wounds all over my body, the bright green grass stained with my blood as I lay helpless on the ground, wishing I would die for my horrible, horrible sins. I really thought I was an abomination, that I deserved to die in that field, with so many watching me bleed out. Luckily I was able to stagger my way back home in a bloody heap, and until I had come back with Demongodol and Drum, I had never seen him again.


	6. Chapter 6: Tired

The cold, night Dragon World air chilled me to my core as I lay in the grass, contemplating Fang Slade's words. "I've forgiven you for a long time now." he said, but what did he have to forgive me for!? For kissing him, letting him hold me in his arms in secret? If anything, he should be apologizing to me!? It was utterly sad that after all this time, he saw me as the problem. Not his homophobic father. Not the society that views a gay Armordragon as worse than any sin

.

Nope. It was me.

Of course.

With a heavy sigh of defeat I got up from the cold grass and flew, long into the clear night sky. The stars were bright with their dazzling light, decorating the night sky like those Christmas lights humans put on their trees every Winter. The same stars that Fang and I would marvel at together, with my clutched close to him, held by those warm, comforting arms. It would've felt good to know that I could return home to the same feeling of contentedness with him, but I knew it could never be.

As I touched down back in the village I looked around, only to see the village nearly deserted. Everyone was back in their homes sound asleep with their families, with their mates clutched close. The thought of never having that - never having another dragon to call mine - both saddened me and disappointed me. My steps were slow and heavy, my gaze set so low that I almost didn't notice Drum, slumped in a corner of a mausoleum.

His sobs got louder as I crept closer, with his body visibly shaking, wracked by his heavy sobbing. By the time I had sat down next to him tears were running down his young face.

"I don't think I can go through seeing Father like this Jack." He admitted, leaning back and setting his head on my chest. I could feel his soft hair on my skin as his heavy breaths continued on. I wanted to cradle him in my arms, be the one to take all his sadness away. But I knew I could never be that for him, so I restrained myself to simply reassuring him that no matter what…

I'll always be here for you Drum."

I awoke the next day to the sight of young dragons frolocking in the grass as the hot Summer sun blazed down on the land. The older dragons were once again gathered around Drum's father, with the titular dragon himself standing around with a smile that almost seemed genuine. Unaware of the pained scowl on Drum's face, everyone else went on laughing along with whatever horrible story Demongodol and Fang were telling.

"Hey Findar, get over here and tell everyone about that funny blue dragon you and Drumstick met back on Earth." Demongodol shouted.

"Yeah," another dragon interjected, "did the little guy try to kiss you too?" Which was followed up with a cringe-worthy laugh from everyone around. Even through the years, the thought of 2 males together was still a joke to them at best. It made me want to chide them all, but at that moment, all of the emotions I was holding inside drained me of my will to do...anything.

I turned around and headed back, to anywhere away from all of them. Away from the man who had rejected me, away from the jeering crowd, away from the one person I wanted the most and could never have. The world seemed hazy and gray, as if the world around me had grown tired as well. That's what I was; tired. Tired of it all.


End file.
